


I'm a Damsel. I'm in Distress. (But I Can Handle It)

by Stay_Wayward_AF (twilight_moon09)



Category: Brave (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Class Differences, Dark Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_moon09/pseuds/Stay_Wayward_AF
Summary: If you had the power to change your fate, would you?A fantastical imagining of Princess Darcy, falling in love with a mysterious young squire the night of her 16th birthday. Together, they make a choice that will change their fates forever.





	I'm a Damsel. I'm in Distress. (But I Can Handle It)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yeah. Been floating around in my head for A WHILE. Yeah, it's kind of like Brave. But of course, I can never do anything simple. So if there's interest, I'll try to keep going. Love ya! :D

** I’M A DAMSEL. I’M IN DISTRESS… **

** (BUT I CAN HANDLE IT.) **

****

The night of the festival for the Summer Solstice, her young royal highness Darcy Elizabeth could sense that she would never have a more magical memory in her lifetime. She could tell that tonight would be different, tonight would change everything though she wasn’t sure how. Perhaps, she realized, because this was the first and only night, she would ever be allowed to live free of her crown and responsibilities.

Darcy was bright, she was kind yet stubborn, mouthy yet loyal, and fiercely protective of her family and her people. She genuinely cared for the wellbeing of her subjects, her family’s legacy, and the future of her country. That’s a lot of responsibility to put on a child, even one of noble birth, but Darcy bore the weight of her crown gracefully in most cases.

Most days, she showed up to her lessons. Most days, she willingly recited her family tree and the long lines of families and countries loyal to the crown. Most days, she behaved admirably in court and presented a fine example for her younger, rambunctious brothers. Most days, she convinced her parents that she possessed the makings of a fine ruler for her people.

But there is only so much you can ask of a strong willed, free spirited fifteen-year-old girl. And on her 16th birthday, the same day as the Summer Solstice, Darcy decided that just this once, she would allow herself to shirk her royal duties.

 

For the first time since she was a small child, Darcy would have the chance to once again be Eliza—her grandmother’s brave little wind spirit, flying wherever the breeze took her. She swore an oath to enjoy herself, consequences be damned.

It was at the festival that she met a boy with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smirk that made her heart race. James, a charismatic squire with dreams of becoming a knight someday.

Darcy fell in love instantly, and the sparkle in his eyes told her James felt the same. Only knowing her as Eliza, James dazzled her with enchanting company, breathtaking dancing by the large bonfire, and the time of her life. Shortly after the sun set, they agreed to run off into the woods for privacy away from the festival.

 

It was deep within the trees that they encountered it.

 

“We must be lost,” Darcy giggled as she squeezed his hand, trailing sloppily behind him as they journeyed further. Her cheeks were warm, and her body tingled from the mead. She’d only had a few sips, yet it was the most Darcy had indulged in her short life.

“Surely you’re not afraid. I know these woods. The stars will guide us.” He pointed skyward, gesturing at the sparkling diamonds beginning to appear in the vast heavens.

Darcy slowed a bit and he matched her pace. “You can read the constellations?” She asked.

“Yes, I was taught at a very young age.” He answered. “The stars tell us stories of the past, guide us where we’re going, and if we’re lucky, they can even lead us to our futures.” He said, almost as if reciting something taught to him long ago.

“Really?” She asked coyly, before tugging his hand to stop him in his tracks and make him face her. she took a step closer, looking him in the eyes. “And what do they tell you about us?”

He gave her that same smirk that made her heart stutter and looked up at the starry sky. He seemed to take his time, making her anticipation build. Just as she was about to speak, his eyes met hers again. “I don’t know for sure…” He smiled and squeezed her hand. “Something big.”

 

It was in that moment that Darcy experienced her first kiss. It was sweet, a little wet, blood pumping, and everything she’d ever hoped it would be.

 

However, the soft sounds of a whisper pulled them from their revelry and had them casing their surroundings.

“Did you hear something?” He asked cautiously, his eyes squared as he looked at the trees.

“It almost…it sounded like a whisper…” Darcy said hazily, her head swimming like she was dreaming.

Moments later a ghostly blue light came into being a few feet away from them, just beyond a few trees. It seemed to whisper to them, gesturing for them to follow.

Darcy was entranced. She slowly took steps towards the floating being, one hand outstretched before James tugged her back.

“Just what do you think you’re doing? Have you gone mad?”

“I don’t…I don’t think it wants to hurt us.” She said to him, imploring him to trust her.

 

His skepticism was written all over his face. Still, he allowed her those final steps, his hand never leaving her arm.

She closed in on the small waving creature, smiling softly as it whispered to her. Slowly, she reached her hand out to touch it. Right before she could, it disappeared as if it was never there.

Immediately, it reappeared a few feet away on a small path between the trees. The gesturing and whispering continued. Then another popped up behind it. And another, then another, creating a clear trail for them to follow.

 

“Eliza, we should go.” James warned, clearly afraid of what was happening.

Darcy’s eyes shone as bright as the stars above them. “Don’t you see? Can’t you recognize what they are?”

James looked at her as if she’d grown two heads.

“Will o’ the Wisps!” She exclaimed excitedly. He looked confused, and she scoffed. “You’ve never heard of Will o’ the Wisps?”

When he shrugged, she rolled her eyes playfully. “Their magical guides! They lead you to your fate and destiny!”

James shook his head derisively. “That doesn’t sound like a good thing.”

“Don’t be silly! The legends say that if you follow one, your life is changed forever. Think about it, James. If you had the power to change your fate…” She offered her hand to him. “Would you?”

 

She could see he was still unsure.

 

“Don’t be afraid. Whatever we face, we face it together.” She smiled comfortingly at him as she took his hand in her own. James’ heart raced in his chest and his skin buzzed with something he couldn’t identify, but in that moment it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Eliza.

 

Hand in hand, they followed the trail lit by the wisps—each wisp disappearing before them and reappearing further down the path illuminated for them.

 

The wisps lead them to a beautiful meadow, alive with firebugs, sweet smelling wildflowers, and all the things that made summer so beautiful. The full moon provided the lighting as the stars in the sky created the landscape, and Darcy’s breath was stolen.

 

It was the squeeze of his hand that brought her crashing back down from the heavens, and she knew in that moment she was completely safe.

 

That night, beneath the moon and stars, she became a woman. She shared her most precious gift with a boy she’d fallen in love with and she didn’t have a single regret.

 

When they returned to the festival, it became clear that their presence wasn’t missed. The music still played, the rich and the poor alike feasted together, and Darcy had the happiest birthday she’d ever have in her life.

 

When she returned to her castle, her normal life, and her crown, she’d decided she would keep that handsome squire and that beautiful night her most guarded secret until the end of her days.

 

 

 

 

That is, until weeks later, when she discovered she was with child.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELL!?!?!??!?!?!?!? lol.


End file.
